Dead Man Walking
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Rusak dan sudah pergi. Itulah aku sekarang ini. Aku cuma orang mati yang berjalan disekelilingmu, Haru... —8086


**A/N:**

Bagi yang gak mau melihat **sad ending **dan slight **5986**... SEGERA BACK DAN SILAHKAN MENCARI FIC **8086** YANG LAIN YANG ENDINGNYA _**BAHAGIA**_! MAKASIH! dT^Tb

Sumpah saya merasa bersalah telah membunuh Yamamoto disini... JADI JANGAN BACA FIC INI KALAU GAK MAU MELIHAT YAMAMOTO MATI! DDX

Haaah, btw, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu dari album terbarunya **The Script **dengan judul yang sama dgan judul fic ini.

Selamat membaca, aku rasa... *mojok dulu*

DDX

* * *

Rusak dan sudah pergi. Itulah aku sekarang ini. Aku cuma orang mati yang berjalan disekelilingmu, Haru...

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Dead Man Walking**

A **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **oneshot with **8086 **pairing

* * *

Yamamoto membuka matanya. Suara riuh membicarakan sesuatu yang belum ia tangkap apa maksudnya karena terlalu banyak suara yang bercampur membicarakan hal itu. Dia bangkit dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tak ingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dia celingak-celinguk, melihat ke lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," panggil seseorang dari depan Yamamoto. Spontan, dia menoleh. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata kelabu yang juga menatapnya balik. Tapi, tatapan mereka berbeda. Tatapan orang itu tajam sedangkan tatapan Yamamoto heran bercampur aneh. Yah, wajar sih... Bagaimana dia tidak merasa heran kalau orang yang dia pandangi itu punya sayap? ! Maksudnya sayap permanen. Bukan palsu. Bukan juga hasil _super power_.

"Yo..., aku rasa," kata Yamamoto kebingungan. "Dan, yah... darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku tahu namamu karena kau sudah berada didaftarku orang yang akan kutentukan bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti," jawab orang itu yang merupakan seorang perempuan sambil memperlihatkan buku besarnya. Yamamoto jadi teringat Fuuta kecil.

Yamamoto mengangkat alis, "Kehidupan?"

"Kehidupanmu. Tapi, tampaknya aku tak dapat membawamu ke alam akhirat dulu. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang mengganjal hatimu. Sesuatu mengenai perempuan berambut sebahu itu. Dia menangisimu saat ini," jelas wanita itu sambil melirik sekilas ke arah lain.

_Akhirat? Tangis? Perempuan berambut sebahu? ...Haru?_

"Haru!" teriak Yamamoto teringat dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Dia berdiri dan menoleh ke arah orang-orang tengah berkumpul. Dan, dia pun berjalan menuju kerumunan tersebut. Seraya ia berjalan, terlihat dengan samar seorang wanita berambut sebahu berwarna cokelat itu tengah meletakkan sebuah kepala didadanya dengan erat. Sebulir kristal bening mengalir turun dipipinya seraya sebuah panggilan terdengar di telinganya. "Takeshi-kun... T-Tolong ja-jangan ti-ti-tinggalkan Haru.. To-Tolong..." dia menangis terisak-isak.

Dan... dengan isakan tersebut, sebuah kilas balik masa lalu terputar dengan jelas didalam otaknya.

* * *

_Yamamoto mengeluarkan katananya, sambil menatap tajam pada musuh Vongola itu. Musuhnya malah menyeringai lebar. Seringai seorang pembunuh. Orang itu juga mengeluarkan pedangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling beradu kekuatan pedang. Berusaha menuntaskan musuh mereka masing-masing._

_Saat itu, Haru berjalan dipinggir jalan. Dia baru saja membeli bahan-bahan pangan untuk keperluan makan selama sebulan. Dia menyenandungkan sebuah nada, tak sabar untuk memasak makan malam untuk Yamamoto, yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan tinggal bersamanya, selama dia berada di Namimori, sih. Tapi, itu tak membuatnya ia sedih. Hatinya sudah terikat oleh hati orang lain dan dia senang akan hal itu._

_Kilau cahaya berwarna biru yang tiba-tiba bersinar itu menyilaukan kedua mata Haru, membuat ia menutupi bola mata cokelatnya secara refleks. Tanpa sadar, pedang sang musuh Vongola bergerak ke arah siluet Haru yang masih silau akan cahaya tersebut._

"_Haru!"_

_Sebuah teriakan keras yang memanggil namanya membuat Haru langsung membuka matanya. Pupilnya mengecil, menampakkan keterkejutan saat tahu bahwa sekarang tubuh Yamamoto berada didepannya, sedang melindunginya, sedang bermandikan darah..._

"_Ta-Takeshi-kun?" ucap Haru gemetaran, perasaan horor mulai mengunjungi hatinya yang sedang bergejolak._

_Yamamoto menoleh sedikit sehingga Haru hanya dapat melihat seperempat wajahnya. Terlihat senyum lembut tapi lemah sedang ditujukan padanya. "Maaf, ya, Haru..."_

_Dan itu merupakan kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh seorang Yamamoto Takeshi._

* * *

Buku-buku berbeda ukuran berserakan tak beraturan di atas karpet merah marun dan meja hitam didalam kamar Haru. Haru dan Yamamoto berada di ruangan yang sama, hanya berbeda dimensi, ruang, dan waktu. Perbedaan dunia mereka benar-benar dari ujung ke ujung. Ruangan tersebut hening. Hanya ditemani oleh suara jangkrik menderik dan sesekali suara isakan dari Haru.

Yamamoto kembali melihat Haru menangis dengan tatapan sedih. Haru mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam flatnya. Flat yang menyimpan kenangan indah sekaligus memuakkan untuk saat ini.

Sudah seminggu sejak pemakaman tubuh Yamamoto berlalu dan Haru mengurung dirinya sendiri selama itu. Masih menangis dalam diam. Dan itu membuat hati Yamamoto yang telah hilang dari kehidupan dunia itu begitu sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Dia ingat dia pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah membuat Haru menangis dua tahun lalu. Disaat mereka masih berumur 22 tahun. Dan dia mengingkari janji tersebut. Haaah... Sungguh mengecewakan. _Kau benar-benar bukan pria yang baik, Yamamoto Takeshi_—pikir Yamamoto seraya menghela nafas. Ups, dia sudah mati. Sudah seharusnya ia tak bernafas...

Yamamoto mengacak-acak rambut ravennya sambil memandang lekat kearah Haru yang telah tertidur.

Oh, dia sungguh berharap dia bisa berada disampingnya. Memeluknya dengan erat... Tapi, itu takkan pernah terjadi, bukan?

Sudah saatnya dia hanya bisa berdiri diam ditempat dan melihat buliran-buliran kristal itu menggenangi bola matanya.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu dan Haru masih saja trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa Yamamoto. Terbukti dengan berubah dirinya 180 derajat; pendiam, tertutup, dan dingin. Benar-benar bukan tipikalnya. Kyoko, Bianchi, dan I-Pin juga sudah berusaha menghiburnya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi hasilnya dapat diprediksi. Nihil. Dan itu membuat Vongola Family khawatir setengah mati. Termasuk Yamamoto.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akibat dari kematiannya akan berdampak buruk seperti ini. Membuat Haru tenggelam didalam kolam berisikan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. _Kau gagal dalam tugasmu sebagai Rain Guardian dan menjaga perasaan Haru. Agh!_ _Kau benar-benar pria yang jahat, Yamamoto Takeshi!_—ejek beserta kutukan ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, untuk menggantikan rasa bersalahnya, dia berjanji akan menemani Haru walaupun ia tahu Haru tak akan merasakan keberadaannya, tapi, ia tetap akan melakukannya.

Jadilah sebuah kegiatan ia lakukan untuk menenangkan perasaan Haru...

Setiap Haru berjalan, Yamamoto akan berjalan disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Meskipun Haru nyaris tak menggenggam tangannya kembali, ia tahu kalau Haru dapat merasakan sentuhan dingin disela-sela jarinya. Dan dia senang saat ia melihat lengkungan membentuk senyum lemah.

Itu sebuah kemajuan.

Dan setiap Haru tertidur dengan pulas, Yamamoto pasti memberinya ciuman selamat malam. Walaupun sekali lagi itu hanya sentuhan dingin semata—untuk Haru. Tapi, dia tak peduli.

Sekarang yang penting ialah, membimbing dia menuju jalan kehidupan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Bukan keterpurukan seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu, dan Haru kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri —ceria, cerewet, terbuka, enerjik dan kembali mencintai kostum—secara perlahan-lahan. Seluruh anggota Vongola Famiglia yang lain langsung tersenyum bahagia—kecuali Gokudera—melihat perkembangan dari Haru. Dan Haru pun kembali bersosialisasi kepada orang-orang Vongola dan juga kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai desainer kostum. Membuat Yamamoto tersenyum lebar melihat setiap tindakan Haru yang dia buat.

Akhirnya, harapan Yamamoto terkabul juga. Tapi...kenapa dia masih berada didunia ini ya?

Oh, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? _Well_, selama Yamamoto mengawasi Haru, wanita yang membuat Yamamoto sadar akan kematiannya, ternyata merupakan seorang _shinigami _alias malaikat maut itu, sering berdiskusi dengan Yamamoto. Kata malaikat maut tersebut, Yamamoto tetap berada di dunia manusia karena ada urusan atau keinginan yang belum terselesaikan. Jadi, Yamamoto akan tetap gentayangan selama keinginannya belum terselesaikan.

Dan itu yang membuat Yamamoto bingung. Masalahnya, harapannya yang ingin Haru kembali ceria sudah terkabul.

Lalu...kenapa dia masih berada di dunia manusia?

Adakah suatu hal yang ingin terpenuhi?

Pasti ada...

Tapi, apa itu?

* * *

Delapan bulan sejak kematian Yamamoto dan dia masih _stuck _di dunia manusia. Sungguh ia sedih tak dapat bergabung dalam canda dan tawa milik Vongola Famiglia dan menemukan dirinya sendiri malah gentayangan disekitar teman juga (mantan) kekasihnya sendiri. Beruntung ia mempunyai teman berbicara. Kau tahu, malaikat maut itu. _Shinigami _yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui oleh namanya oleh Yamamoto.

Uhh... sudahlah. Intinya hanya Yamamoto benar-benar heran dan juga bingung karena...yah... soal keinginan yang belum tercapai itu. Apa sebenarnya?

Pikiran Yamamoto melayang-layang sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan membuyarkan lamunannya...

"Hahi! Dari dulu sudah kukatakan jangan merokok _desu_! Kau bisa terkena kanker kau tahu! ?"

"_Teme_! Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku, dasar Wanita Bodoh!"

Yamamoto menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sedang sibuk berkelahi mengenai batang mungil bernama rokok dan mendapati dirinya sedang menikmati pertengkaran tersebut dengan keluarnya tawa kecil dari antara giginya.

"Ahahaha! Walaupun sudah berumur 24 tahun, Gokudera dan Haru masih saja bertengkar, ya?" kata Yamamoto cengar-cengir.

Dia dapat melihat mulut Gokudera dan Haru mengerucut dan kedua alis mereka sama-sama bertaut. Dan mereka pun kembali mengeluarkan caci maki.

"Hahi! Itu urusan Haru juga tahu! Haru ini 'kan juga salah satu anggota Vongola sekarang! Ha-Haru hanya—"

Keluarlah sebulir air mata dari bola mata bak kristal itu.

"—hanya tak ingin lagi ada orang yang pergi dari sisi Haru seperti Ta-Ta-Takeshi-kun, tahu! Apa kau tak sadar, ya? Dasar bodoh!"

"Ha—" Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Gokudera. Mata hijau yang menampakkan kekesalan kini berubah menjadi lembut dan agak panik. Yamamoto dapat menebak kalau Gokudera tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mata hitam Yamamoto langsung melebar saat Gokudera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Haru yang kembali menangis itu, meletakkan dagunya di atas rambut selembut sutra itu, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Haru guna menenangkannya.

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku kau tahu?" bisiknya pelan. Tatapan Gokudera makin melembut dan Yamamoto bisa mengenali tatapan tersebut. Tatapan tersebut seperti...

...tatapannya pada Haru selama ini.

Dia pun menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat adegan peluk yang masih berlangsung dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak marah dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya sang malaikat maut yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Yamamoto, ikut-ikutan menonton bersama laki-laki pemain baseball itu.

Yamamoto malah tersenyum lebar medengar pertanyaan sang malaikat maut. "Buat apa? Aku senang, tuh. Habisnya, gara-gara Gokudera bertindak seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan selama ini."

"Hn? Apa itu, Yamamoto Takeshi?" tanya malaikat maut lagi.

Yamamoto menoleh sesaat ke arah _shinigami _itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum keberadaannya memudar dari dunia manusia.

"_Akhirnya ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisiku."_

* * *

_I'm already broken, already gone already know you're moving on_

_I'm a breathing, talking dead man walking_

_Already see it, in your face, already someone in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking dead man walking_

—_**Dead Man Walking, The Script**_

* * *

Ini sih **808659 **:/

Dan, maaf beribu maaf! Sa-saya sudah membuat Yamamoto sudah...HUWAAAAAAA! *mojok di pojokan*

Re-Re-Review?

(Y_Y)a

dheeSafa


End file.
